


A Secret War

by mbrselley



Series: Disney Rewrites [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disney, Johnlock (sort of), M/M, Song Parody, Song rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbrselley/pseuds/mbrselley
Summary: Another song rewrite. This one combines johnlock with Aladdin's "A Whole New World".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock, Aladdin, or A Whole New World. Let me know what you think (no flames).

_A Secret War_

Sherlock: I can show you my war

Dark, and dangerous, daunting

Tell me Soldier now would you

Like to see some more action

 

I can teach you to think

Show you suspect by suspect

Observe, behold, and inspect

On a thrilling rooftop chase

 

A secret war

 A battlefield no one sees

But we can solve this case

Its just a race

I'll show you how to find them

 

John: A secret war

A thrilling fight I never knew

But I see with you here

It's all so clear

That now I've found a brand new life with you

Sherlock: (Echoes) Now I've found a brand new life with you

 

John: Indescribable crimes

Inescapable feelings

Running, fighting, revealing

Moriarty's plan for you

A secret war

(Sherlock: don't let Anderson near)

An endless chase for you and me

(Sherlock: Mycroft you can't stop us)

Because I'm running free

Since you found me

I can't go back to how I used to be

 

Sherlock: A secret war

John: I will never be bored

Sherlock: With brand new dangers to explore

John: Everyday an adventure

Both: I'll follow anywhere

To evil lairs

Stay with me and fight this secret war

 

Sherlock: A secret war

John: A secret war

Sherlock: In London dark

John: In London dark

Sherlock: A thrilling chase

John: An exciting place

Both:

For you and me


End file.
